La desaparición de Helga
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Arnold y Helga debieron escapar juntos, pero la distraída mente del chico hizo que no asistiera a la cita de fuga. Ahora Helga está desaparecida y Arnold es el único que intentara buscarla. One-shot.


Disclaimer: La historia y personajes perteneces a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon. Yo solo me divierto creándoles una vida(?

Advertencia: La historia se sitúa después del viaje de San Lorenzo, así que los padres de Arnold están ahí. **  
**

* * *

 **¿Cómo se llama** _ **esto**_ **que somos?**

Su relación con Helga era más bien complicada. No eran pareja, tampoco amigos, ni siquiera tenían esos términos con los que muchos denominaban al mutuo acuerdo de verse para tener sexo. No, lo suyo era mucho más complicado que eso, tenían citas, se tomaban de la mano, en ocasiones especiales se besaban – las ocasiones especiales llegaban a darse bastante seguido por semana – había veces en que la chica llegaba de noche a su cuarto para dormir con él. Pero si no tenían una relación clara, no era porque Arnold no quisiera, era por ella, que no contaba nada sobre sí misma, que solo mostraba retazos al chico sobre su vida, evitaba invitarlo a su casa y él aceptaba lo que le ofrecía, un poco por comodidad y otro poco por cansancio, ocasionado al tira y afloja que habían tenido los primeros meses de su "relación".

No había querido presionarla, ni obligarla a contarle algo sobre lo que ella no quería hablar para cuándo intento hacerlo era demasiado tarde. No podía negar que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, le encantaban sus matices, aunque seguía siendo algo brusca podía pillarla tarareando canciones en francés, escribiendo poesía con lágrimas en los ojos o abrazándolo al ver películas de terror. Llevaban casi un año de esa manera, siendo sin ser realmente nada.

Estaban por terminar su último año en la preparatoria, ambos con excelentes calificaciones, Miles y Stella estaban orgullosos de su hijo, Helga estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Los padres del chico le habían prometido un viaje de graduación junto con la chica, dentro del país por supuesto, cosa que tenía muy emocionado al joven, tenía los planes hechos, cada minúsculo detalle estaba planificado, donde irían, cuanto gastarían, el medio de transporte, había programado hasta lo que almorzarían el primer día.

-Oye, cabeza de balón- a pesar de todo el apelativo que utilizaba la chica para con él seguía siendo el mismo, solo que ahora con un tono mucho más suave y romántico- Todo esto del viaje te está descontrolando, tanto entusiasmo hace que me duela la barriga.

-Pero Helga, podemos ir de vacaciones… Solos- aquella implicación provoco que a la chica los colores se le subieran al rostro- Podría ser el viaje más emocionante de nuestras vidas.

-Bueno, Arnoldo, dentro de mis planes de vida tengo ideado mucho más que un solo viaje recorriendo el país. Quiero visitar Francia, conocer España, ir a un concierto en Polonia, comer en la India, ir a San Lorenzo me abrió los ojos a muchas otras posibilidades- comento soñadoramente tirándose en la cama del rubio.

-¿Esos planes me incluyen?- pregunto el rubio, que de antemano se hacía una idea de la respuesta

-Arnold…- ahora estaba sentada, mirándolo sin querer hacerlo realmente- Siéndote sincera, nunca pensé que empezaríamos algo juntos, estaba segura que lo que sentía por ti se quedaría de ese modo, unilateral. Todo este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos ha sido perfecto, más de lo que había imaginado. Sé que no soy Lila…

-No es justo Helga, jamás te he dicho nada respecto a tu actitud, si fueras como ella, no me gustarías tanto como lo haces- arrodillándose delante de ella, tomo sus manos- Te amo Helga G. Pataki, a ti y a nadie más.

-También te amo, cabeza de balón- replico ella besándolo.

-No necesitas explicarme nada que no quieras, lo sabes. Solo quería sondear el terreno para saber si seguir ahorrando para el anillo de compromiso- bromeo a medias, ante lo tenso de la chica se acercó para hacerle cosquillas.

-Ya, para. Tonto- dijo ella quitándoselo de encima- Hay muchas cosas que no he resuelto conmigo misma, situaciones que no te he podido contar porque sigo negándomelas a mí misma, hechos que no he querido aceptar, vanas ilusiones de las que no me quiero deshacer. Necesito resolverlas antes de darte una respuesta.

El chico la miro, quería decirle que no necesitaba enfrentar todo sola, que él la ayudaría pero recordó que en todo ese tiempo no se había decidido en hacer nada. Estaba dejándola sola para que se encargara de sus asuntos, tampoco estaba seguro de poder apoyarla adecuadamente, en cuestión de sentimientos era un poco cabezota y no solo literalmente.

-Te apoyare en todo lo que este a mi alcance. Si necesitas mi hombro para llorar aquí estaré- dijo en cambio abrazándola, dándole un beso en la frente. Helga sonrió en el abrazo, siempre se sentía segura en ese sitio, oyendo los latidos de su corazón, aspirando ese aroma que le ponía la cabeza a dar vueltas.

-Fuguémonos, terminando la escuela. Tratemos de conseguir un departamento en Nueva York para vivir, trabajemos para mantenernos y después haremos a universidad- le salió casi de corrido, soltó el aire que retenía y espió la reacción del chico, quien se había quedado ligeramente de piedra.

-¿Fugarnos? ¿Sin decirle a nadie?

-Bueno de eso se trata una fuga, de no contarle a nadie sobre el hecho. Eso lo tengo planeado desde hace tiempo, quiero hacerlo, me gustaría saber si me acompañarías- el chico la miraba algo sorprendido pero más que nada asustado- Debo advertirte que lo hare aunque no vayas conmigo

-Déjame pensarlo, es una noticio que no se digiere tan a la ligera- finalizo, era lo único sensato que se le ocurría en ese preciso momento. La estrecho más contra sí. Dentro de sus planes no estaba nada así. Arnold pensaba que después de su esplendoroso viaje ambos regresarían a matricularse a la universidad, su meta era ser médico, conseguir trabajo y casarse. Una gran casa en las afueras de la ciudad y tal vez dos hijos, fin. Esos eran sus planes, junto a Helga.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba cavilando, ni que se había quedado quieto hasta que la rubia alego que era demasiado tarde y que debía irse. Seguía algo consternado que no puso reparos en nada. Esa noche ni siquiera ceno, faltaban dos semanas para que la escuela terminara oficialmente aunque de clases ya no se debía hablar, concluidos los exámenes finales, hasta los maestros se habían desatendido de las cátedras. Podían irse si así lo quisieran, estaba seguro que sus padres aceptarían lo que decidiera, podrían enviarles sus documentos por correo.

Solo había una cuestión que faltaba resolver. ¿Quería Arnold irse con ella?

 **¿Cuál es la decisión** _ **correcta**_ **?**

La semana había pasado como un suspiro. Y seguía sin decidirse, hasta los profesores le notaron extraño. Helga trato de hablar con él, para quitarle la presión de la decisión, pero Arnold se reusó a dejar de pensarlo.

-Oye viejo, ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Has estado distraído hasta en clase de educación física, ¿Te sigue doliendo la cara?- Gerald agitaba una mano delante de la cara del rubio, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, no por el golpe recibido dos clases antes. Seguía sopesando los pros y contras de irse con Helga, comparándolas al mismo tiempo con la decisión de no irse- Viejo…- el moreno tuvo la buena idea de jalarlo antes de que se estrellara contra la puerta de la cafetería- Estoy empezando a preocuparme seriamente por ti. ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora Pataki?

Ante la mención de la chica, Arnold reacciono, buscándola con la mirada. No acostumbraban a almorzar juntos y ese día no era la excepción, Helga debía estar en la biblioteca devorando los libros que podía antes de irse.

-Gerald, necesito hablarte de algo hermano, ¿Dónde está Phoebe?

-Despidiéndose de sus actividades extracurriculares.-contesto el moreno rodando los ojos- ¿Hablar a solas entonces?- el rubio asintió- Vamos a esa mesa, antes de que alguien la ocupe.

Al sentarse, el rubio apoyo las manos sobre cara y soltó todo el rollo ante la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo. Cada preocupación y duda que tenía. Gerald no había probado bocado de su baguete de chili, lo cual denotaba la atención que le estaba poniendo a su amigo. Cuando termino de hablar, miro al chico esperando que le ayudara a tomar una decisión.

-No creo que sea tan difícil- Gerald "decisiones fáciles" Johanssen- No debes deshacer todos tus planes solo por ella, no es que deban hacer todo juntos. Haz tu vida aquí y después podrías alcanzarla si es que aun quieres.

-No entiendes mi indecisión, viejo. Helga me invito a ir con ella, me considera dentro de sus planes. Tal vez no lo haga en el futuro si no voy con ella. Nunca he podido apoyarla como se debe, no quiero defraudarla ahora. Pero tampoco está en mis planes vivir a expensas de la suerte, a saber si encontrare un trabajo en Nueva York, si podremos mantenernos allá. No quiero volver en un año derrotado y frustrado.

-Lo has pensado a fondo, ¿Eh? – Comentó dándole un mordisco a su comida- Tampoco creo que te vaya a desechar solo por no acompañarla, si tiene tantas cosas por resolver como dices no creo que el camino junto a ella sea fácil. Supongo que no lo has hablado con ella como lo has hecho conmigo, ¿Cierto?- el chico negó y antes de que pudiera continuar, el moreno continuo- Ese es tu problema, no es una decisión que debas tomar solo. Plantéaselo como acabas de decírmelo a mí, no hagas lo mismo que ha hecho ella, cargar con todo sola. Y si vas a Nueva York mándame una camiseta- concluyo con una sonrisa.

No había conseguido una respuesta pero si un plan de acción. Debía hablar con la chica antes de arrojarse al vacío. Le mando un texto citándola esa misma noche en su casa, hablarían hasta la extenuación.

Decidió hacerlo menos formal, compro comida chatarra y algunos refrescos, para aligerar el ambiente. Y un bote de helado, por si acaso.

Ese día, la chica no entro por la ventana como era su costumbre, sino por la puerta principal. Cuando Arnold oyó su puerta abrirse se sorprendió al verla ahí. La música de fondo era tranquila, en francés, canciones seleccionadas al gusto de la chica, la mesa estaba repleta de comida.

-Hola, cabeza de balón- saludo echándose en el sofá- Me alegro que no te haya explotado la cabeza. Gerald me mantuvo al corriente de tu condición mental y de ese gracioso golpe con el balón de básquetbol.

-Espero que no hayas atacado a Tommy Caronte por herir a tu querido novio- bromeo él

-¿Fue Caronte? Gerald no me quiso decir el quien, pero relato con lujo de detalles el cómo. Además no lo agrediría, le agradecería su intento de mejorarte la cara- dijo riendo, a lo cual se sumaron las risas del chico- ¿Quieres hablar?

-Si… He pensado mucho todo lo que me dijiste- Helga asintió, esperando el golpe- No he llegado a ninguna conclusión, sigo sin saber que hacer- esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, de hecho se había hecho a la idea de un claro y rotundo no.- He puesto en análisis ambas situaciones ambas tienen sus inconvenientes y ninguna me atrae más que otra. Solo no sé qué hacer…- Arnold le paso un tazón con papas mientras que él tomaba otro con frituras de maíz.

-Phoebe me dijo que era demasiado apresurado para que tomaras una decisión- comento antes de meterse un puñado de papas a la boca

-¿Phoebe lo sabe?

-Se lo dije después que a ti. Ella desea que me vaya bien. Me ha hecho un plan de vida- dijo mientras revolvía su mochila y sacaba una libreta azul, del tamaño de la palma de su mano. En ella venían ideas y frases motivacionales, lugares donde podía comer por menos de 5 dólares al día- Cree que me iré como vagabunda. Le explique que tengo ahorros para un mes, mientras consigo un trabajo.

-Tú sí que has planeado todo. ¿Estas siguiendo un sueño o algo parecido?- se sentía mal, por tratar de exponer sus razones mientras que Phoebe le ayudaba a conseguir sus metas.

-Algo así…- contesto evasiva- Arnold no es necesario que dejes todo para seguirme. Tienes una familia, tienes sueños, planes, metas distintas a las mías. Solo no soporto seguir aquí, me quede más de lo planeado por ti, por lo que teníamos. Pero si lo sigo posponiendo no me decidiré y me mantendré estancada, frustrada. Sé que no es justo para ti, Arnold; tampoco estoy terminando esto que tenemos- ante esto las mejillas se le tornaron rosas- Una vez que me estabilice, vendré para Navidad y en tu cumpleaños, podrías alcanzarme si quieres…- aunque esto último lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que el rubio no estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

-Iré contigo- ella hizo cara de no entender- Mudémonos a Nueva York, consigamos un departamento, si crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados ante esta situación estas equivocada. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora: Te amo, Helga.

La chica seguía sin entender que había pasado, como la situación dio un giro tan rápido, como habían terminado ante ese acuerdo. No podía negar la felicidad que experimentaba en ese momento, pero tampoco el desconcierto tan grande que le provocaba la decisión tan repentina del chico.

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar más, Arnold se le fue encima y ella – por primera vez- dócilmente se dejó llevar.

* * *

Acordaron partir el viernes, justo después de la graduación. Helga acepto a regañadientes que el rubio contara sus planes a sus padres y abuelos, dos minutos después toda la casa de huéspedes sabia de su decisión. La chica tuvo que aceptar abrazos de despedida, felicitaciones y pequeños obsequios. Y aunque por fuera se mostraba bastante molesta, Arnold estaba seguro que cada gesto le avergonzaba.

Tenían todo listo, maletas, ropa, dinero. No dejaron, o al menos Helga impidió, que nadie les ayudara a reservar un sitio, si lo hacían se perdía el sentido de la fuga.

El día de la graduación, Helga no se presentó, cosa que no se le hizo rara al rubio. La muchacha no era de estar asistiendo a esa clase de eventos. Supuso que la encontraría en su cuarto esperándolo y echándole miradas ligeramente resentidas por ser tan lento.

Fue cuando todo empezó a salir mal. Eugene - ¡Que novedad! – había terminado dentro de una alcantarilla, solo Dios sabia como y mientras los demás chicos se burlaban de él, Arnold decidió ayudarle, cosa que le tomo mucho más tiempo del planeado. Cuando por fin logro su cometido, con ayuda de Gerald y otros chicos de su grado, estaba totalmente sucio y retrasado. Salió corriendo en dirección al Packard, donde unos chicos, ya totalmente ebrios le impedían la salida.

Al deshacerse de ellos, se dio cuenta que había perdido el reloj y que el auto no encendía. _Salvar a Eugene, me ha pasado toda su mala suerte,_ pensó; dándose un golpe con el volante. Aseguro el vehículo – No creía que alguien lo quisiera, pero tampoco tentaría en a su suerte - y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de huéspedes, no tenía otra opción.

 _Helga va a matarme, es ridículamente tarde. Se reirá de mí en cuanto sepa todo, pero estará muy enojada._ Pensaba el rubio, tratando de correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, agradecía estar en el equipo de baloncesto, al menos le daba una ventaja física en momentos de apuro. Esperaba poder contentar a su novia, sobre todo porque aún le hacía falta un baño.

Al abrir la puerta de la edificación perteneciente a sus abuelos, no salió la acostumbrada estampida, Arnold agradeció a cualquiera que hubiese entrado o salido antes que él. Encontró a su madre cocinando y a su padre leyendo el periódico.

-Pensé que realmente se habían fugado- dijo su mama aun sin verlo, pero cuando volteo la mueca se le descompuso- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?

-Larga historia ma, ¿Han visto a Helga?- Miles miro a su hijo, conteniendo la risa, por deferencia a su mujer, que blandía el cucharon como si fuera el arma más letal sobre la tierra. Y en manos de Stella si podría serlo.

-No, ahora sal de mi cocina- el chico retrocedió dos pares de pasos- No la hemos visto desde que nos contaste acerca de sus planes- de eso tenía tres días- Llámala, se molestara bastante, llevas al menos tres horas de retraso, que bueno que no hicieron reservaciones. Helga te conoce muy bien.

El muchacho salió disparado al baño, que por suerte no estaba ocupado. Se ducho rápida pero minuciosamente. Helga no le había contestado, suponía que esta vez sí recibiría un fuerte puñetazo, no era como si no lo mereciera. Se vistió con lo primero que su mano tomo, que más daba en ese preciso momento estar presentable.

Al abrir la puerta para sacar la maleta, había decidido alcanzarla en la estación de autobuses, noto el sobre pegado en esta. Un sobre blanco, con su nombre escrito en rosa. Una carta de Helga. Parecía inofensiva pero a Arnold le temblaba la mano cuando la tomo.

 _Querido Arnold:_

 _No sabes la infinidad de veces que soñé con llamarte amado, en cuantas ocasiones imagine tenerte mío como ahora, es por eso que lo hago. Por amor, aunque suene ridículo, por adoración, aunque suene profano._

 _También pensé mucho sobre esto, mi corazón estalló de felicidad en cuanto decidiste viajar conmigo, pero comprendí que no era lo que realmente deseabas para tu futuro. Una decisión así, tomada a la ligera jamás debería elegirse. Me escogiste en vez de velar por tus sueños, me elegiste dejando de lado tus planes. Te lo agradezco con el alma._

 _No quiero ser el motivo por el cual tengas que forzar un destino diferente al que habías planeado. Si piensas que es cruel de mi parte hacerlo, discúlpame. Pero en verdad quiero lo mejor para ti. Tú tienes un futuro, tú podrás convertirte en alguien importante, ser un hombre de bien. Yo soy más bien, una muñeca rota que no tiene compostura, arruinaría tu vida, te arrastraría conmigo al pantano en el cual me encuentro._

 _Enfádate conmigo, ódiame si es lo que necesitas, pero sigue adelante. No me busques, no soy alguien que valga la pena. He querido decírtelo de frente pero no he tenido el valor. Puedes darte cuenta con ello, de la horrible persona que soy._

 _Espero, oh amado mío –si es que puedo seguir llamándote de esa manera- que encuentres la felicidad que buscas._

 _Eternamente tuya, Helga G. Pataki_

El alma se le fue a los pies. La había perdido, posiblemente para siempre. Lo dejó atrás como había temido. Solo pudo caer de rodillas frente a la puerta, no se encontró con fuerzas para derramar ni una lágrima. Mil pensamientos giraban a una velocidad vertiginosa dentro de su mente, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Stella lo encontró en esa misma posición media hora después. Le grito, pero su marido sugirió que tal vez había salido por la escalera de incendios con la chica, solo que ella sabía que su hijo no actuaria de esa manera. Preocupada subió a revisar todo, esperaba que si se fugó de la manera en que Miles lo había supuesto, hubiese dejado una nota.

Al verlo derrumbado, estuvo a poco de gritarle a su esposo. Pero vio la carta que aun sostenía en su mano. Hermosa caligrafía en un tono rosa chicle, de inconfundible remitente. Estaba indecisa sobre si leerla o no, se inclinó ante lo primero, ya que si su hijo estaba en ese estado era su deber como madre darle una solución. Aunque la conciencia le remordía en cuanto la tomo.

Al leer esas palabras, entendió el sufrimiento de su unigénito. Helga se le figuraba una chica algo encerrada en sí misma, pero no alcanzo a ver la gran herida que presentaba. Poniéndose a analizar era obvio que no se encontraba tan alegre como hacía creer a los demás. Se sintió impotente, como madre no sabía que decir, como mujer no entendía el gran sufrimiento de ambos jóvenes.

Acompaño a su hijo en su dolor. Miles llego buscando a su mujer, al verla sentada junto a Arnold, le interrogo con la mirada, ella negó suavemente. La charla tendría que esperar, por lo que fue a preparar té, algo relajante que apaciguara los sentimientos tan revueltos que tenían ambos.

Horas después los Shortman, arropaban a su hijo, cosa que no habían hecho nunca. Stella beso su frente. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

 **¿Qué es lo que queda** _ **después**_ **de un corazón roto?**

Arnold se pasó los siguientes tres días en un estado parecido a un vegetal. Lo que le hacía sentirse así, no era tanto por la partida de la chica, como todos suponían, sino más bien era la culpa de saberse aliviado de tomar la decisión. Decir que se sentía como basura era poco, seguía sin estar convencido de que viajar era la mejor opción para él, pero quería estar con Helga. Su madre tenía razón, la chica lo conocía muy bien. Pero aun así le dolía que ella se hubiera ido.

Su mayor miedo era que le dejara, y así fue. Tal vez era su culpa, había dudado hasta el último minuto. Quería convencerse de que ella había decidido por él, que no tenía culpa en ello. Muy en el fondo de su subconsciente estaba seguro que todo el teatro de no llegar a tiempo era un sabotaje a sí mismo.

Malditas vacaciones le hacían tener tiempo para pensar y reprocharse. Quería tirarse de cabeza en un pozo, y si tenía suerte ahogarse. No había hablado con nadie, Gerald lo suponía demasiado ocupado para habla, instalándose en Nueva York. _Nueva York._ Ni siquiera estaba seguro de la chica estuviera ahí, ¿Qué tenía Nueva York para ofrecerle?

Al cuarto día, decidió juntar los trozos de su corazón y de su orgullo. Iba a enfrentar todo aquello de lo que se había ocultado. Iba a organizarse tal y como lo hizo con sus vacaciones truncas.

 _Lista mental de Arnold, página 1_

 _Razones ocultas que me impidieron marchar_

 _Acepto que no quería dejar a mis padres, recuperarlos hace seis años no compensaba todo el tiempo que estuve sin ello. Pero al matricularme en la escuela de medicina no cambiaría el hecho de que los vería menos._

 _Las aventuras que he realizado han sido bajo la supervisión de un adulto, sigo sin darme cuenta de que he crecido soy legalmente un hombre. Tenía miedo de enfrentarme solo a una situación de esta magnitud._

 _Me gusta mi zona de confort, no tenía ganas de preocuparme. Debo enfrentarme a la vida si quiero ser realmente alguien de provecho._

 _He tenido celos de Helga porque presentaba una actitud más madura ante la vida, quería arrastrarla conmigo, que se sitiera tan joven e inmadura como me siento._

 _Cumpliré mi promesa de sr un apoyo para Helga, no me seguiré ocultando en mi dolor._

 _Lista de acciones a tomar_

 _Matricularme en una escuela fuera de Hillwood_

 _Conseguir independencia, tanto financiera como legal_

 _Consultar a Phoebe_

 _Encontrar a Helga_

-Buenos días familia- saludo el chico entrando a la cocina, donde se encontraban sus padres y su abuelo

-Hombre pequeño, tienes mucho mejor semblante que ayer, ¿Quieres unos hot cakes?- su abuelo también estaba al tanto de todo, se resignó a saber que no había secretos a guardar en ese sitio.

-Claro abuelo, ponme unos seis. Hay cosas importantes que hacer el día de hoy.

-Arnold…

-Estoy bien madre, créeme. Me matriculare en Yale, investigue y tiene un muy buen programa de medicina. Ya envié la solicitud, también encontré un departamento cerca, pero primero esperare a recibir la confirmación. Cerca también hay una escuela que ofrece un buen programa- dijo a la ligera, tratando de que la conversación fluyera natural, que no notaran lo nervioso que estaba, los hot cakes no le bajan de la boca, pero se los trago como pudo- Por si necesito una segunda opción, pero está casi todo arreglado.

-¿Estás seguro de eso hijo?- pregunto Stella con una mirada preocupada

-Más que nunca, me dijeron que analizarían mi caso, por tratar de entrar a destiempo, pero sé que la respuesta será positiva. Estoy pensando marcharme en cuanto llegue la carta, aun siendo negativa. Ya tengo las maletas hechas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y siguió comiendo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-Necesitas aprender a cocinar, hijo- Miles hablo tratando de aligerar el ambiente, el chico asintió- Te enseñare lo básico esta tarde, cuando regreses.

Cuando termino puso su plato en el fregadero, lo miro un momento, entonces lo lavo y lo dejo secando en el escurridor.

-Voy a ver a Phoebe antes de que se marche a Harvard, también me despediré de los demás chicos- dijo el chico poniéndose la chaqueta- Regresare a la hora de la comida- y se marchó con la manada saliendo antes que él.

Phoebe estaba tan consternada como el, ante la desaparición de Helga. No sabía porque no se había sincerado con ella y revelado el plan que tenía. No se sentía herida ni nada parecido, estaban hablando de Helga G. Pataki. Solía hacer cosas así todo el tiempo.

-No creo que sea adecuado de hablar de la relación afectiva con su familia ahora que Helga no está, no es correcto invadir su privacidad de esa manera. Pero debido a que eres su novio, podría contarte la situación de manera general.- Phoebe seguía siendo tan correcta como siempre y aunque ahora llevaba el cabello hasta la cintura, conservaba la delicadeza que le caracterizaba.

-Helga siempre tuvo problemas en su casa, opacada ante su perfecta hermana _Olga,_ la distracción de su madre debido a la bebida e ignorada olímpicamente por Bob. Trato bastante de enorgullecer a su padre, por eso su gusto por las luchas y el deseo de ganar algún reconocimiento. Se cansó de intentarlo.

Un día, al llegar de la escuela, noto un cambio en el ambiente, sabes lo perceptiva que es. Vio cajas junto a la sala, subió a su habitación solo para comprobar que ya no era suya. Bob había remplazado sus cosas para meter ahí un gimnasio. Cuando pregunto por qué contesto que ya que se había mudado completamente a California podían ocupar esa habitación y sacarle provecho. Bob no se dio cuenta que con quien hablaba no era Olga sino Helga. Ella ya no lo corrigió, Olga o Helga, no hacia diferencia. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?- la pregunta sorprendió a la chica asiática, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos

-Hace seis meses- contesto con voz tímida, creyendo hacer excedido la cantidad de información que podía revelar. Para Arnold todo cobro sentido, fue cuando las visitas nocturnas de su rubia habían aumentado de frecuencia.

-Gracias Phoebe, es una verdadera ayuda esto que me has contado. Espero causarte problemas con tu conciencia- bromeo el chico- Espero que tengas un buen viaje y no olvides mantenerte en contacto- finalizo abrazándola.

Silenciosamente, la chica le había confirmado que Helga se encontraba en Nueva York. Y ahora entendía mejor toda la situación. Ahora podrían hacer un plan de acción para recuperar a Helga.

 **¿Te das cuenta de que** _ **solo**_ **soy un ser humano?**

Salir de Hillwood era como aventarse en un tobogán. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar al final, pero la emoción del trayecto era lo realmente interesante.

El plan de acción no era tan fácil como cualquiera hubiera supuesto, ni tan corto como se hubiese esperado. Para recuperar a Helga tendría que graduarse, asegurarle que podría darle seguridad y estabilidad. Por ello primero debía graduarse en la escuela, conseguir trabajo y una vivienda. Claro que sonaba ambicioso hasta irrisorio que esperaba tanto para buscarla.

Sin embargo debía poner las cosas en paz consigo mismo antes de ser el apoyo emocional de alguien más, no podía saltar como el príncipe azul que no era, ni querer salvar al alguien cuando también él estaba hundido hasta la cintura en su propio infierno.

Los departamentos para estudiantes no tenía un gran lujo, pero si lo básico para ser cómodo. De momento sus padres le ayudarían con los gastos, pero su plan era conseguir una beca para evitar seguir siendo una carga, sobretodo porque la carrera elegida no le daría tiempo suficiente para conseguir un empleo.

El primer mes fue duro, vivir solo era bastante difícil y aunque se creía autosuficiente, se encontró llamando a su madre en repetidas ocasiones, para preguntarle datos insignificantes que él suponía saber. Se adaptó al ritmo de vida bastante rápido, si por rápido entendemos seis meses, pero logro establecer una rutina bastante aceptable.

No pensaba vivir en el celibato, llorando por su novia, solo que tampoco creía sensato tener una relación con alguien, no mientras estudiaba. Arnold no se sabía atractivo hasta que al menos tuvo cinco invitaciones a "pasar el rato". Se decidió por una, solo para satisfacer su curiosidad ya que un chico de casi 19 con las hormonas desatadas tampoco resistía mucho; la chica era bonita, piernas largas, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes; sin embargo dejo en claro que no pensaba salir con nadie a lo que ella repuso que tampoco era esa su intención. Ese día se alegró de que Helga hubiese sido su primera vez.

No se sintió culpable por lo que había acontecido esa noche. Siguió adelante tal y como la rubia le animo a hacer, si Helga optaba por seguir ese mismo rumbo no le iba a reprochar nada. Sin embargo no la sacaba de sus pensamientos, cada noche se dormía pensando en ella, en su seguridad y en lo pronto que la alcanzaría.

Cada que podía, se daba una vuelta por su casa, descubrió que la añoranza por sus padres no era un impedimento para salir adelante, ahora que los tenía de vuelta la última idea que rondo su mente era separarse de ellos. Pero si era necesario, como en esa situación, lo haría.

En un parpadeo, a pesar de desvelos, trasnoches y una mala alimentación, cuatro años después, Arnold Shortman se graduaba de médico general, y aunque por un momento había dudado en su especialidad, sacudió esos pensamientos, ya no era un chiquillo, ya no estaba atormentado por el miedo de la incertidumbre, la acepto como algo inevitable en la vida. Tomo al toro por los cuernos y eligió cardiología, la cual tardaría al menos seis años en completar.

Nunca dejó de recordar el motivo por el cual hacia todo eso. Por sus padres, su abuelos, por Helga, pero más que nada por sí mismo. A cada paso quedaba le ganaba terreno a sus miedos e inseguridades.

Antes de empezar su especialidad, Arnold se mudó a un mejor departamento, ya que podía ejercer su carrera y ganaba su propio dinero, decidió darse algún lujo. Claro que tampoco era un departamento cinco estrellas, pero al menos superaba las dos que tenía el antiguo y con creces.

Cada mañana junto a su café, leía el periódico, una bendición eso de la tecnología, ya que leía el New York Times en su Tablet. Paseando la mirada por la sección de locales encontró una redacción firmada con el nombre de Cecile Shortman. Se sorprendió preguntándose qué tan común era el apellido Shortman. _Cecile Shortman._ Ni aun después de tantos años podía ser todas luces.

Helga se lo había recalcado cuando tuvo que revelarle que ella era Cecile, le confeso que temía que le descubriera, era tan obvio y sin embargo él, tan confiado en las personas, se lo creyó todo. Le dijo que ese era el nombre que le hubiese gustado tener.

¿Podría equivocarse? ¿Sería una coincidencia? Pero decidió arriesgarse, esa oportunidad no se le presentaría otra vez y si la desaprovechaba podría seguir lamentándose el resto de su vida, esa idea realmente no le atraía.

Por suerte, traía los datos para contactarla. Escribía la columna de Escritores en ascenso, donde se les daba la oportunidad a personas de publicar algo, con la esperanza de que alguna editorial se fijara en ellos. El rubio no sabía que decirle, como hacer el primer contacto, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Y si…? Volvió a recordarse que no iba a titubear, ¿Qué ganaba con atormentarse desde antes? Al final resulto que esos datos eran para comunicarse con su secretaria. Sonrió, Helga tenía una secretaria.

Decidió mandar una nota alabando su trabajo y la firmo como Cabeza de balón. Como suponía recibió una contestación esa misma tarde, de la mano de la propia Helga.

 _Arnold:_

 _Debo decir que me ha impactado de sobremanera tener noticias sobre ti, no creí que quisieras hablarme de nuevo. Me alegra saber de ti, de verdad._

 _Este no llega a ser el mejor medio para tener una conversación civilizada (aunque no soy quien para decir eso), por lo que me agradaría que pudiésemos vernos, claro si te es posible. De ser así, indícame la hora y el lugar, te prometo asistir donde tu desees._

 _Creo que hay muchas cosas de que platicar, ponernos al día. De nuevo, me alegra saber de ti. Que tengas un excelente mañana._

 _Con mis mejores deseos, Cecile Shortman_

 _P.D.: Espero no te moleste que utilice tu apellido como alias._

El corazón se le agito. La volvería a ver, esta vez siendo un nuevo él. Esperaba poder sorprenderla con su nuevo aspecto y estaba seguro que le impactaría la nueva imagen de Helga. Aun no le asignaban turno en la clínica, por lo que tenía las tardes libres y el viernes próximo, estaba libre todo el día. Podía irse jueves en la tarde y volver viernes por la noche, si todo marchaba bien, era posible que no lo hiciera solo.

Hizo una reservación en _Per se_ , un restaurante muy recomendado según las críticas de internet. Podía salir un poco de su presupuesto, pero al verificar su cuenta bancaria se dio luz verde. Respondió al correo citándola el jueves próximo a cenar en el restaurante, sin dar más detalles ni explicaciones.

La semana se le hizo eterna esperando el día de la cita. Condujo en su auto, pequeño que no consumía mucha gasolina. Se hospedo en un pequeño hotel, que solo utilizaría ese día. Se puso su mejor atuendo, llego con al menos quince minutos de anticipación. Escogió un vino ligero para acompañar la comida, como siempre tenía planeado hasta el último detalle.

Cuando la vio entrar, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no empezar a babear. El tiempo le había sentado de maravilla. Llevaba el cabello suelto a mitad de espalda, un vestido rosa entallado, que relucía cada una de sus curvas con una abertura al lado que dejaba ver su pierna. Se aclaró la garganta parándose a acomodarle la silla.

-Estas preciosa, Helga- fue lo primero que el rubio pudo decir, ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida en respuesta. Aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de estilos y estaba ligeramente apenada.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Arnold. El tiempo ha hecho justicia en ti, me atrevo a decir- y era claro que lo había hecho. Ya no era un niño escuálido, si no todo un hombre hecho y derecho, Helga estaba impresionada cuando lo diviso entre las mesas. A pesar de no tener barba, Arnold siempre había tenido esa tendencia lampiña, sus rasgos habían madurado, en casi todos los aspectos. Tenía una chispa divertida en los ojos, la sonrisa amable y unos músculos que la mujer estaba tentada por tocar.

La cena paso bajo una conversación ligera, poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas y trabajos actuales. Helga le comento que era editora de una pequeña revista, pero enviaba publicaciones regulares al New York Times, al menos una vez por mes. Terminada la cena, Helga ofreció pagar la mitad, sacando a relucir que conservaba la terquedad de su adolescencia. Llegaron a un acuerdo de un 70%-30%. El restaurante situado enfrente de Central Park les daba la opción de dar un paseo, dándose tiempo para sacar a relucir los temas más difíciles.

-Supongo que querrás respuestas- la noche era fresca y aunque el ambiente aún era agradable, la chica se sentía ligeramente desnuda. Arnold lo noto y le paso su saco por los hombros- Gracias… me marche hace casi cinco años y sigues tratándome tan amablemente. Debes ser muy popular con las chicas…

-Helga, no nos desviemos del tema- contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa en la cara- Se lo que tratas de hacer, pero si no etas lista para hablar, tal vez sea mejor dejarlo para mañana.

-No… Tienes razón, solo tengo un poco de nervios. Empecemos por la época antes del día de la graduación- Arnold asintió, dando a entender que le escuchaba- Como te dije en la carta, estaba harta de ese lugar. Algunas veces me asfixiaba respirar el aire de Hillwood. Pero decirlo en voz alta, confesártelo solo lo hubiera hecho más difícil, más real. Lo estaba soportando bastante bien, pero cuando me hiciste conocedora de tus planes a futuro me di cuenta de que no podría cargar con ello- el suspiro de Helga, parecía el de un hombre sentenciado a la horca- En mi casa, la situación siempre fue algo complicada.

Miriam – Arnold se dio cuenta de no se refería a ella como madre – tenia crisis depresivas, por eso estaba medicada la mayor parte del tiempo, apenas se daba cuenta de su alrededor. Se mantenía alimentada gracias a mí. Al gran Bob nada de ello le afectaba, trataba de ignorar la situación porque estaba seguro de no poder lidiar con ello. Un macho en todo su esplendor. Y Olga, tratando de ser la perfecta hija por dos razones, una para alejarse de casa y otra porque era la única manera de tener una familia ligeramente normal.

La detestaba, pensé que lo hacía aposta, que me quitaba la atención a propósito. Cuando hable con ella me confeso que era tan infeliz como yo y que no sabía de qué manera ayudarme, no cuando ella misma escapaba de todo eso.

Ya que en mi casa técnicamente no existía y cuando lo hacía era porque Olga estaba cerca, encontré un buen refugio, escribir. Y todo ello gracias a ti- Helga tomo la mano del chico, ella estaba helada mientras el mantenía el calor, siempre había sido lo mismo, él era el sol mientras que ella seguía siendo la fría y triste luna- Tu amabilidad y apoyo fueron esenciales en mi vida. Porque nadie me había tratado de esa manera, por ende se me figuraba tan extraño que por vergüenza trataba que me vieras como un igual, un incordio, así seguiría teniendo tu atención.

He de reconocer que no es un buen plan, ni el más benéfico, pero si el más sencillo. Y eso nos lleva de nuevo a la graduación, sabía que si te arrastraba conmigo, seguiría dependiente de tu cariño y seguridad, jamás enfrentaría la situación por mi misma. Por eso te aleje, egoístamente te hice a un lado. Quería superar todo por mi cuenta.

Vivir sola me hizo ve todo desde otra perspectiva. También tuve un caso de depresión, pero encontré a un médico que prefirió no arreglarlo con medicamentos. He superado gran parte de mis traumas, pero me dijo que siempre quedarían heridas, que era mejor de esa manera, las heridas nos hacen recordar cómo hemos llegado a ser lo que somos. Siempre y cuando no fueran insoportables me iría bien. Aun lo visito dos veces por año. Por seguimiento.

Estuve a punto de perderme varias veces antes de hallar al doctor Thomson. Por poco y no caí en las drogas, o en algo peor. Detestaba ser tan débil y pensé que me odiarías al verme así. Aun todo este tiempo, seguías siendo mi apoyo.

Te pido perdón por actuar como lo hice. Tu que siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo, te he pagado de la peor forma posible- a este punto Helga estaba llorando, el joven saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, ofreciéndoselo. Espero a que se calmara, mientras la sostenía por la cintura.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón- contesto el rubio para cuando ella dejo de llorar- tampoco he sido el caballero de reluciente armadura. Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero tampoco sabía cómo ayudarte a afrontarlo, decidí que si no lo pedías, no lo necesitabas. Fui arrogante y estúpido.

Helga todos cometemos errores, está en nuestra naturaleza. Tú eres una bella persona que debe ser amada y respetada. Mereces todo tipo de atención y gentileza, por eso no corrí detrás de ti, cuando te fuiste. ¿Qué podía ofrecerte alguien de dieciocho? ¿En qué podía ayudarte cuando tenía miedo de salir de mi entorno? Me hiciste ver la realidad, ver en lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Helga tú has sido mi apoyo siempre, mi guía. Que muchas cosas me las has enseñado a golpes, bueno, sí pero es preferible eso a que cuando estuviera hundido hasta el cuello me diera cuenta de la situación.

No sabes lo feliz que estoy en encontrarte de nuevo. Ahora puedo ofrecerte algo más que mi hombro para llorar. Puedo decirte que no es una situación que tengas que enfrentar sola, no debes estar sola. Aun si no me eligieras a mí para compartir tu vida, recuerda que no debes hacerlo todo tu sola. Encuentra a alguien que te de ese apoyo que necesitas- Helga tenía la mirada clavada en la del chico, ligeramente asustada- No quiero decir que no te quiera conmigo, estuve seguro de ello desde la primera vez que te lo dije. Te amo Helga y si decides estar a mi lado, me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra- Helga estaba ruborizada a mas no poder, sentía su cara ardiendo y segura de que no podría articular palabra, le beso.

 **¿Cuánto tiempo implica un** _ **para siempre**_ **?**

La vida no es sencilla. Ambos lo sabían y no era como si alguno fuera a dejar el trabajo que tanto les había costado conseguir. Esperarían hasta que Arnold terminara su especialidad para decidir donde vivirían, el rubio podría irse a Nueva York y conseguir un buen empleo ahí.

Se mantenían constantemente comunicados, sin llegar a ser empalagosos. Helga poco a poco consiguió el reconocimiento que quería y dos años después consiguió una propuesta para publicar el libro que tenía tanto tiempo esperado a ser notado.

Ese día, Arnold casi se queda sordo al oír la noticia. Al parecer Phoebe lo había integrado a la plática por lo que tuvo que soportar el grito de ambas chicas. La siguiente oportunidad que tuvo para encontrarse con su novia, la emoción seguía presente en ella, lo que derivo a que no salieran del cuarto en todo el día. Arnold esperaba que publicara muchos libros más.

Tenían casi treinta cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de mudarse juntos, el rubio se sorprendió ante la propuesta de su, ahora, prometida de mudarse a Seattle. El lugar tenía muchas opciones de trabajo para ambos. Arnold ante su manía de organizarlo todo, puso la opción en discusión, pizarrón incluido para sopesar los pros y contras. Se pasaron media tarde discutiendo el asunto. Su convivencia no era miel sobre hojuelas, tenían sus desacuerdos como cualquier otra pareja, pero les iba bastante bien.

Tuvieron una espléndida boda, solo con familiares y amigos cercanos. Ese día fue el momento de la verdad para Helga, que se enfrentaría a su familia por primera vez desde que se había marchado de Hillwood casi doce años atrás.

-¿No tengo que poner un centavo para esto, verdad?- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Bob Pataki al ver a su hija. Helga no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Olga se le había echado encima con lágrimas en los ojos, acusando a su _hermanita bebe_ de no informarle con mas anticipación.

-No, señor Pataki- Arnold no podía dejar de imprimir cierto tono acusador cuando se dirigía a él- Lo hemos cubierto entre ella y yo.

-¡Que magnifica boda!- Arnold negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar de su suegro? Helga le hizo una seña para que fuera en su rescate, a lo que este sonrió maliciosamente ganándose una mirada furiosa.

-Olga, cariño, vas a arruinarle el vestido a tu hermana. Deja de asfixiarla- Las miradas incrédulas de los recién casados estaban totalmente justificadas. Ahí estaba Miriam, totalmente sobria y despejada- Oh, Helga. Estoy tan feliz por ti- dijo mientras sustituía a su hija mayor en los brazos de la menor.

Al finalizar el día, Helga se despedía con los ojos llorosos de su familia, prometiendo ir a visitarlos por lo menos 3 veces por año.

Arnold se enteró después de que Miriam, le había pedido disculpas por todo, por su ineptitud como madre así como haberla dejado sola cuando más le necesitaba. Pero que por ella, por su repentina desaparición, decidió darle fin a eso. Le comento que los Shortman le habían informado que estaba en un buen lugar y se sentía agradecida por eso.

La vida siempre pone las cosas en su lugar, pagaras por tus errores y te recompensara ante tus buenas decisiones. Ahora Helga G. Shortman lo sabía. Y al dirigir la mirada a su pasado, viendo todo por lo que le había tocado pasar, estuvo segura de que ese era el final que quería.

Y quien sabe, tal vez después, en otro detallado análisis de pros y contras, decidirían por tener un hijo o dos. Por el momento se dirigían a su luna de miel en Miami, Helga se recostó en el hombro de su marido mientras el avión despegaba. Y se dormiría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Sigo tratando de hacer lo más realista posible cada historia, esperando a que no se salga del personaje D: Lo termine en 3 dias, ¡Un nuevo record! y todo por no tener internet :´( Me ha encantado el resultado, ¿A ustedes no? Me ha tomado muy poco tiempo debido a que soñe la historia solo falto plasmarla, de hecho soñe que la escribia(? Traumas, Traumas. En fin.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar.


End file.
